Revenge of The Ultratron
Revenge of The Ultratron is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary One day, our heroes decide to take a vacation with Pooh Bear, Jimmy Neutron, Hiatt Grey's engines, Roary, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends. But Nyx fins an Alspark shard and gets info absorbed into her brain. Now the Deceptitrains are after our heroes, and a ressurected Megatrain kills Thomas. But if that wasn't bad enough, a reproggramed T-1000 is sent to kill Nyx by Princess Chaos 28 years into the future. But a reproggramed T-800 Terminator is sent back to protect Nyx. Now our heroes must find the Train-Prime crystal to bring back Thomas and stop Ultratron, aswell as the T-1000. But also keep a lookout for the "Cloggersaurus." Plot Beginning/The Story of Ultratron The film begins with Optimus narrating about how Thomas become a Prime. And then later defeated many of the villains, and even how he helped him defeat Unicron. He also shares about 2 Terminators that were sent back to kill part of his family; The first was sent to kill Twilight Sparkle, his marefriend. But, it failed, the second was sent back to strike at Nyx, was recently adopted by them But their future selves were able to send a protector for Nyx. The T-800 and T-1000's arrival Soon, near a bar outside Equinelantis, a reproggramed T-800 Terminator arrives. After entering a bar, it encountered a group of bikers, stealing one's clothing, M1911 pistol, and motorcycle and the bar owner's sunglasses and shotgun: A sawn-off Winchester M1887 lever-action. He then drives away. Meanwhile, somewhere else, a police officer responds to strange electrical disturbence but then is killed by a man who then takes over his idenity and the car. Preparing for vacation In Equinelantis, our heroes are preparing to go on a holiday with Pooh Bear, Jimmy Neutron, Roary, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends. As Nyx is packing, she finds an Alspark shard, then symbols are absorbed in her head. Then she drops it, which creates several tiny robots, but then they are destroyed by James. Nyx then hides the shard in a little container, brfore joining the group. But as they leave, a tiny Deceptitrain spy watches, and then gives chase. At the same time, the Terminator sees them and follows behind. Then the odd man from before comes up to the castle and asks 2 of the guards if they've seen Nyx, but they tell him that she went with her family on vacation. He then ubtangs a photo of her and then goes to find them. Megatrain's resurrection Then the Constructitrains head for the sea floor and found Megatrain's courpse at the bottom, they then use one of a stolen alspark shard to bring him back to life. He then flies out of the sea, to who knows where. At the vaction home Meanwhile, our heroes reach the vacation condo. Later that night, they were having a blast in the disco room, but Nyx began seeing Deceptitrain symbols all around. But they had to call it short, because Bumblebee shows up, and snaps her out. Megatrain returns to Cybertron After that, Megatrain manages to fly all the way back to Cybertron. There, he reunites with The Ultratron. Ultratron then shares of his duty to rule once again. Then he shares of how Nyx had info from the alspark aborbed into her brain. Then He also shares that some beings back on earth have made contact with them and plan to help them out. The Deceptitrain leader then opens up a veiw screen and on the screen is Encounter with the Terminator/Canal chase Back on Earth, the foals are heading to an arcade nearby. But as they head there, the Terminator spots them and follows close behind. As the mysterious man is asking citizens if they've seen Nyx, and then he is lead to the arcade. As the foals play many of the games the Terminator and the man are searching for them inside, Terminator has his shotgun inside a pizza box. Then the man runs into Yuna, in which she warns Nyx and tells her to run. The man then follows close behind and he catches up to the filly at exactly the same moment as the T-800. Before it can shoot Nyx, the T-800 blasts him with his powerful shotgun, distracting him for a moment, allowing the other machine to shield her. The T-1000 retaliates by unloading his entire magazine into the T-800's back. While in the process of reloading, the T-800 blasts the T-1000 repeatedly, knocking him out and to the floor. It takes a moment to recover whilst the T-800 reloads and then springs to its feet and grabs the T-800's shotgun. They struggle for a moment before the T-800 grabs hold of the T-1000 and slams him into a brick wall. The T-1000 responds in kind, throwing the T-800 through another plaster wall and then hurling him through a window, much to the surprise of the nearby gamers. The T-1000s pursuit of Nyx continues. Nyx speeds away on her scooter with the T-1000 in hot pursuit, running 5 times faster than any athletic human possibly could. Nyx escaped onto the main road and managed to put some distance between him and the T-1000, however, prompting the Terminator to steal a truck after throwing out the driver who was driving without a seatbelt. He then drove after Nyx, who once again escaped, fleeing down a levee. The T-1000 was not to be deterred, however, and drove his truck off a bridge and into the embankment, once again initiating a chase, severely damaging the truck in the process. Nyx managed to keep ahead and the T-800 was not far behind on a bike of his own. The T-1000 almost lost his head whilst driving under a low bridge, but afterward he managed to close the gap between them and started to ram the back of Nyx's scooter. By this time, however, the T-800 had caught up and was attempting to overtake the T-1000's truck. He tried to dissuade the T-800 but it managed to slip through regardless and rescued Nyx from her underpowered scooter, which got thrown to the side by the truck. The T-800 then shot out the truck's front-left tire, compromising the T-1000's ability to steer effectively, resulting in it crashing into a low bridge. The 100 gallon fuel tank ruptured and a loose cable spark triggered the vehicle's explosion, distracting the T-1000 long enough to allow for Nyx's escape. It emerges from the wreckage and stole another police car. Somewhere in the city, the Terminator tells Nyx that he is a Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, reprogrammed by her future brother, 28 years from the future, to protect her. On their way back to the vacation condo, the Termator then shares with Nyx that the other guy is a T-1000 reproggramed by Queen Chrysalis' dauther, Princess Chaos. He also shares about the T-1000's advantages, such as him being made of liquid metal and having the ability to imitate anything it samples by physical contact. Afraid that the T-1000 might go to kill her family, she orders the Terminator to help her evacuate her family. On the way, she makes him swear not to kill innoccent lives and only those who he is ordered to kill. Changlings!/Escaping the T-1000 Back at the condo, the others were at the beach. But then the T-1000 takes the form of one of the guards outside, intending to get Nyx when she returns. She gets the symbols in her head again, and then as the others go back to their room, they run into Captain Thorn and some of the Changlings! But then as they went for the elevator the Terminator emerged from it. Most of the team was frightened to see him and they ran back. But then Nyx raced out trying to stop them. Then the Changlings jumped onto them and began binding them. Nyx then ordered the Terminator to help them. He then came up and then killed the other changlings while Captain Throne was left stunned. Some more came in but Hiatt Grey's engines jumped in and saved them. But then the T-1000 came in. The team was shocked to see him and they ran as the Terminator provided cover fire. Then when they began to ride the elevator, the T-1000 jumped on and drove his sword into the car several times trying to kill but managed to slash Anna's shoulder. The group then jumped into a bus, with the T-1000 still in pursuit. Mighty Joe shoots back. The Deceptitrains capture our heroes/Feild battle Deceptitrains' Wrath/The King sends for help Trivia *This film is based off the Movie, "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" with a mix of "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" and "Pooh's Grand Adventure" * This marks the first appearence of The Ultratron, Constructitrains, and 2 good Deceptitrains; Steamfire and Tronie * Pooh and his friends, The T-1000, Megatrain, Dread Steam, Discord (Dranconsequus), Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chaos, Discsalis and Evil Jimmy return in this film * guest star in this film *Lady makes a special apperence in this movie *At one point of the film, Stephen loses his funnel and goes funneless until the end of the film. Scenes *Begining/The story of Ultratron *The T-800 and T-1000's arrival *Preparing for vaction *Megatrain's resurrection *At the vaction home *Megatrain returns to Cybertron *Encounter with the Terminator/Canal chase *Changlings!/Escaping the T-1000 *The Deceptitrains capture our heroes/Feild battle * Songs and Soundtrack #Music Score: The Terminator 2: Main Title #Music Score: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: # #Music Score: The Terminator 2: Escape the T-1000 #Music Score: The Terminator 2: Sarah on the Run #Music Score: The Terminator 2: Escape from the hospitol #Music Score: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: #Music Score: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Forest Battle # # #Wherever you are - Nyx Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion